


Hung Up On You

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Thomas watched in mild fascination as his boyfriend whipped through the apartment like a hurricane, coffee mug held precariously from his fingers. A single accidental brush would’ve sent the ceramic clattering to the floor, but Alexander, clumsy Alexander, moved and skirted around Thomas gracefully in his chaotic movements. Hardly more than a fluttering breeze touched him.





	Hung Up On You

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet, a bit of change in pace from my recent smut ;D

“I’m late, I’m late, I’m late,” Alexander repeated frantically, shoving papers in his bag and tucking a pen behind his ear.

 

Thomas watched in mild fascination as his boyfriend whipped through the apartment like a hurricane, coffee mug held precariously from his fingers. A single accidental brush would’ve sent the ceramic clattering to the floor, but Alexander, clumsy Alexander, moved and skirted around Thomas gracefully in his chaotic movements. Hardly more than a fluttering breeze touched him.

 

Alexander was fully dressed, if messily so, and gave Thomas silk robe a judgemental onceover as he stomped around. Thomas just gave him a smug grin, striding along behind him as he headed to the door.

 

“Have everything?” he asked smoothly, taking a gulp of sweet coffee.

 

“Yes,” Alexander replied quickly, patting his pockets.

 

“Bus fare?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How much?”

 

“Seven bucks. Two twenty-five for the bus and a transfer there, two twenty-five back.”

 

“Alexander, that’s four fifty.”

 

“Extra eases my anxiety.”

 

“You don’t have to leave so early, I can drive you.”

 

Alexander gave him a tired smile, pausing his frantic movements to lift himself up onto his tippy toes and press a sweet kiss to Thomas’s lips. Thomas hummed quietly, placing his mug on the table beside the door and gripping Alexander’s waist loosely. Arms came up around his neck, fingers tangling in his bedhead. They pulled away slowly, a small smile on Thomas’s lips.

 

“I have to get there early today,” Alexander mumbled against his lips. “Tomorrow, I promise.”

 

He pressed their lips together again, humming his assent quietly. Alexander pouted when he pulled away again, hands sliding away from his hips begrudgingly.

 

“You’re gonna be late,” Thomas tutted quietly, slightly surprised when Alexander just leaned back in.

 

“One more goodbye kiss?”

 

“I’ll literally see you in three hours, in a cabinet meeting,” Thomas chuckled, stroking the pad of his thumb over Alexander’s cheek.

 

Alexander fidgeted slightly, fingers twining together in front of him in a rare moment of self doubt.

 

“Yeah, but I-I like these moments, where it’s just you and me and we aren’t arguing.”

 

Thomas’s heart melted at the pure sincerity in Alexander’s eyes, tugging him in for another soft kiss. It tasted like expensive coffee and shitty toaster strudel and Thomas never wanted it to end. Alexander’s hand rested on his chest, the warmth of his palm seeping through the silk of his too-expensive robe and warming the area above his heart. Thomas wanted to tease him, make a remark about how he’s the only one who melted the ice around his heart, but before he can put the sentence together in his head Alexander is turning away and opening the door. A chill swept in from the hallway, making goosebumps crawl up his legs.

 

“Alexander,” he said, just loud enough to catch the other man’s attention if he still held it.

 

Alexander stopped, eyes shining soft and innocent as he looked at Thomas. Thomas stepped forward to press a final, chaste kiss against his lips. Alexander practically melted, saccharine smile stretching across his face as he looked up at Thomas with besotted eyes.

 

“I love you,” Thomas hummed, tapping his finger gently against Alexander’s chin.

 

“I love you, too,” Alexander responded immediately, bumping their noses together.

 

“You’re gonna be late, it’s 7:30.”

 

Alexander squawked, pressing a rushed kiss to Thomas’s lips before slipping out and shutting the door with a slam behind him. Thomas chuckled, picking up his cooled coffee from the table and striding into the kitchen to dump it out. He had a fond smile on his face as he got dressed and fixed his hair, all the way to the office. Interns and employees alike sprang out of his way, mildly terrified at Thomas’s quietly happy attitude, accustomed to either rage or lackadaisical snarkiness. It lasted all the way up until he walked in the cabinet meeting.

 

Alexander looked up from his papers, eyes flickering to something soft for a moment before going hard, serious, all business. Thomas dropped his own warmth, eyes narrowing as he took his seat. Here they were political rivals, Jefferson and Hamilton, Secretaries of Treasury and State, and they were here to fight for their beliefs. Washington’s voice boomed between them, filling up the room and hiding their quietly traded words before Jefferson was given the floor.

 

“I love you. Good luck.”

 

“I love you, too. Good luck.”


End file.
